wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Escaping Peril
'''Escaping Peril 'is the eighth book in the ''Wings of Fire series. The official release date is Tuesday, December 29, 2015, with the cover released on the Scholastic Wings of Fire forums on Tuesday, May 26, 2015. Tui T. Sutherland has said that the protagonist will be a SkyWing, and was eventually confirmed at an event that it would be Peril. Escaping Peril follows Winter Turning and precedes Talons of Power. Teaser Peril has been loyal to Queen Scarlet, who used her fatal firescales to kill countless dragons in the SkyWing arena. Now, Peril is loyal to Clay, the only dragonet who has ever been her friend. So when Scarlet threatens Jade Mountain Academy, Peril sets off to find her former queen, stop her, and save the day, no matter what it takes.'There's just one problem: a strangely persistent SeaWing, Turtle, insists on coming along too. Turtle is worried about his friends, who left to search for Scarlet and haven't returned. Peril is worried that she might accidentally burn Turtle -- or burn him on purpose, for being so annoying -- and frustrated that she keeps saying and doing the wrong things. She can't escape her firescales, and she can't escape her reputation as deadliest dragon in Pyrrhia.So when she's offered a chance to trade everything for a second chance, Peril has to decide who she's really loyal to . . . And whether her own scales might actually be worth saving.Check it out! Book Synopsis Prologue The prologue takes place just before the brightest night, from the point of view of Princess Ruby. She recollects the last time she saw her sister, Princess Tourmaline, 3 days ago. Tourmaline had been planning to take the throne from Queen Scarlet, with the intention of ending the war. However, she mysteriously vanished the next day without telling Ruby or any other dragons she was going anywhere. While wondering if Scarlet killed Tourmaline, Ruby is called by Scarlet to meet in the throne room. She enters to find several other SkyWings already assembled there, and is told to stand between brothers Vermilion and Hawk. Vermilion snorted at her but Hawk gave her a friendly smile. Ruby wonders if Hawk was acting friendly because he knew she will be dead once she challenges Scarlet. Scarlet then tells the crowd about the SkyWing egg that was stolen to fulfill the prophecy. Her guards carry in all the eggs that were to hatch on the brightest night at her request, and she reveals Peril, who is a very young dragonet at this time. Scarlet declares Peril her future champion, and demonstrates her power by giving her a SkyWing egg to hold. The dragonet inside dies, and the egg burns. Scarlet then tells Peril to touch all of the other eggs, and they are also burnt. The crowd is horrified by this demonstration, and Ruby sees this as proof that she cannot take the throne from Scarlet. It is now that she wonders if Peril killed Tourmaline, and seems to subconsciously blame Peril for the loss of her sister. Trivia *Instead of following the title pattern of a character name and a gerund, ''Escaping Peril is the other way around. *At an event, Sutherland revealed the full cover, which showed an unknown dragon (probably Scarlet) flying after Peril. Escaping Peril will be the second book with closeup of a character other than the main character. The other book being Moon Rising, with a close up of Turtle on the cover. *There was a preview of Escaping Peril at the end of Assassin. *This is the first book with a SkyWing POV. *The prologue is set seven years ago, told from Princess Ruby's perspective. Gallery Escaping Peril full 3e022eff20.jpg|The full cover of Escaping Peril (By Joy Ang) Escaping Peril P-Copy.jpeg|Physical Cover of Escaping Peril Escaping Peril Display.jpg WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|Original cover Screen Shot 2015-09-21 at 6.58.56 PM.png Moose and Turtle realle.png|by Illuminatedragon Peril's hope.jpg Peril by Flare0324.jpg|Peril by Flare0324 Peril-Skywing-Bounce.gif|By IceOfWaterflock Peil and Turtle in Escaping Peril.png|by Trunswicked on dA Escapingperils.jpeg|I found a lot of escaping peril books! Category:Upcoming books Category:Second Arc Category:Books